This invention relates to engine seals and more particularly to the sealing of the seam formed by the joining of two components of a marine engine.
In the past, the seam between various marine engine components such as the water jacket cover and the cylinder block has been sealed by the use of a gasket.
Typical gaskets, many with asbestos fillers, were used and due to heating and cooling of the engine components as well as compression of the gaskets, the seals deteriorated and the engine began to leak water, exhaust gas, gasoline and/or air which hampered the proper operation of the engine.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the gaskets presently used at these seams between engine components and to provide proper and complete sealing in an inexpensive manner.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an easy and inexpensive method of resealing the engine components if the components are disassembled for repair or maintenance.